Forever
by pwoutagonist
Summary: AU. Eren and Levi are on their honeymoon. Lacy lingerie and smut.


Eren was nervous; really nervous. Mike had told him that the idea would be perfect for this particular night, and Erwin agreed. Still, he was wary. He was trying to be subtle, asking if Levi liked lace or leather, and what color turned him on. He got a few weird looks, but they came with answers he needed. But as he stared at himself in the mirror of the grandiose bathroom, he was beginning to panic. What if Levi didn't like it? But he should…right? Why else would they have gotten married?

But the inner turmoil continued and a certain someone was getting a tad impatient. When Levi married the brunette, he didn't think he'd have to deal with a hormonal girl freshening up in the bathroom for five hours. He didn't care how Eren looked; as long as they were together, then everything was fine. But he guessed that this night was special, being their honeymoon and all. They wouldn't have another night like this.

Feeling confident, Eren checked over himself one more time. Everything was in place; there wasn't a strap that was hanging out or loose. All of his sensitive bits were properly covered and he thought he looked very sexy. Hopefully Levi felt the same.

Slipping on the white silk dress over his head and putting on the heels (Hanji had practiced with him so he could walk properly), he opened the bathroom door and walked out. Slowly he walked to their bedroom where Levi was waiting. His tie was loosely hanging around his neck, crisp white shirt unbuttoned a little at the top. His belt was off, slacks dangerously hanging around pale hips. Eren inhaled sharply, heels echoing against the hardwood floor.

Looking up the older male was surprised, at the least. Eren was in a silky nightgown which flowed over his knees, the heels giving off the illusion that his legs went on forever. Height difference be damned, that was hot. But something told him there was more than just the dress.

"You look beautiful as always." It was probably the girliest outfit he had even worn, especially with all of the lace. But it looked damn good on Eren, despite the fact that he was a full-grown man. A small tint of red heated the other's cheeks. "I really am lucky to have someone like you."

Levi's voice was nonchalant as usual, but Eren could sense of sweetness in that tone. It was something that only he had picked up on, knowing him for many years. He could differentiate the subtleties in the other male's voice, and it made his cheeks redder.

Biting his lips, Eren walked forward and closer to the other male. Levi let him, leaning back a little to give him room. It seemed as if the brunette wanted to play a little bit, and that was fine with him. They had all the time in the world; there was no need to rush. "Hey, Levi…" Eren said his eyes darting around nervously. "I can't take this dress off…can you help me with that?" He asked innocently, climbing on top of Levi to straddle him. The older male stared at him for a moment, amused.

Assuming Eren had something planned, he followed through with it. Besides, with Eren looking as seductive as this, there was no way he could refuse. The brunette lifted his arms in the air and Levi eased the silk off of him. But it seemed Eren had a bit of a surprise for him. And did Levi enjoy it…he foamed at the mouth. The lacy bralette that barely covered his nipples was showing just enough to get you wanting more. The younger male's torso was covered in a beautiful lace that trailed all the way down to his silk panties. Everything was neatly tucked behind the fabric, which was hooked to this lacy thing around his thighs and Levi was certainly enjoying the view, more than he should.

"Well, Eren, this is a surprise." He mused, licking his lips as his hands washed over the other, not removing anything yet. He wanted to savor the moment. "But I must say, I really like this surprise." Levi grinned, pulling the other's torso closer to him so he could his skin through the lace. Eren shivered. "It's a shame these beautiful lacey things are going to get dirty." The brunette let out a surprised gasp. His body was quivering with anticipation.

With his teeth, the older male lightly grabbed onto the bralette that was barely bigger than a quarter, and moved it to the side. He felt hands grab onto his hair. Smirking slightly, he took the hardened nub between his teeth and gently twisted as his hands snaked down to his ass and squeezed the round cheeks. Eren moaned, the grip on his hair tightening as the other teased his ass and nipple. Liking the reaction, Levi continued his assault on his new spouse's bodt, fingers ghosting his torso over the lace. Then they moved back behind the brunette and pulled the fabric aside.

"Ah!" Eren let out a sharp whine as he felt a finger prod his hole. He shifted his position on the other's lap a little, making sure his lover had full access to what he wanted. The green-eyed male's hands went from his hair to cup Levi's face, pressing it against his chest. "Ne, Levi, would you prefer it if I had a soft chest for you to rest your head on?" He asked, cradling the other against him. The older male smirked and slid another finger inside.

Eren cried out again once more, hips rocking to the other's thrusts. "Your chest is soft enough as it is. You should know that I don't like big breasts." The brunette let out a breathy chuckle, keeping his hips still as he felt a third finger enter him. Surely Levi was teasing him by going so slow. But it was their honeymoon; they had all of the time in the world.

A soft whine left the younger male's lips as the fingers slid out of him. Licking his lips, the brunette leaned down to kiss his lover, cupping his face. It was slow and sweet, just a gentle moving of lips against each other. It was purely innocent, minus the brunette's attire. But there was no need for raunchy, dirty sex anymore. Not that it wasn't welcomed, but now with the rings hanging around their necks the whole ceremony they went through to official label themselves as one whole, everything was different.

As much as Levi didn't want to admit it, he did feel different around the brunette. At first he was against the whole idea of having an actual wedding. They loved each other, and that was enough for the older male. He wasn't a religious man, and neither was Eren, but he reluctantly gave in to those puppy eyes. He really had no idea why admitting their love for each other right under God's nose was going to change anything. But seeing his lover in that crisp white suit, hair all tousled to perfect, that beautiful smile, and those eyes…those fucking blue-green eyes would be the death of Levi. He just knew it. With Eren's family and friends watching them, he was glad he went through with it. They didn't have many close friends, so it was a rather small gathering. However, the both of them felt like they were screaming their love from the top of the world. And it felt amazing. Neither of them were very fond of jewelry, and their wedding bands would probably fall off within the next couple of days, but hanging them on a chain around their neck was sufficient. Every day they had a reminder that their love was real.

"Levi…I love you…" His voice was light and sweet, a warm smile on his lips. It stirred something inside the older male, and he returned the smile, repeating those words right back to him. That made Eren's eyes light up even more than they already were and he leaned forward so they both fell back on the lavish mattress. The sheets were silky and lush, something they weren't quite used to. But perhaps a little bit of luxury was necessary for such a night. A childish laugh came from Eren, burying his head in the other's neck, sticking his hips up, wiggling them a little.

Levi smirked. Playfully, he slapped the other's cheeks, which earned him a startled cry and another laugh. The brunette's laugh was contagious as he too began to chuckle. "Oi, Eren, can you save these?" The younger male tilted his head. "I really like you in these silky panties." Eren's cheeks turned crimson and he tried to hide them in his lover's chest. He mumbled something about being embarrassed and how it was only for special occasions. Levi only laughed and slapped the silk cheeks again, gently but with enough force that the younger male squeaked. Then the slapping turned into something a bit more erotic, and Levi's hands stayed on the other, massaging the skin there.

Eren then moved his kisses against his lower lip and along his jaw, slowly and sweetly as his ass was further teased. But the older male's patience was running low and he slipped the silk to the side. Undoing his pants and sliding them off, his member was freed from the fabric and rested against the crevice between Eren's cheek. The brunette raised a brow. "No underwear?" Levi only grinned.

"Why should I if I'm only going to take them off? It's another layer I have to take off." Eren blushed as he felt his lover glide against him. He let out a moan. "I want to feel you as quickly as I can." He whispered into the other's ear, licking and biting on a lobe. Slowly Eren rocked against him, half wanting their actions to continue and half wanting his spouse to hurry and stretch him already. But luckily, Levi decided for him as he pressed the tip against his stretched hole and pushed inside.

The brunette's body shivered with pleasure as he was finally spread wide, his fingers grasping on desperately onto the sheets beneath them. "Feels…so good…" He panted out and the older male was tired of waiting. Grabbing onto his hips, he began to thrust inside his lover, creating a steady rhythm as their bodies glided against each other. It felt so amazing, so _real._ It was like their first time again, though less sloppy. That thrill they had back then was back again, but at full force. They couldn't contain their excitement.

Their moans and groans filled the room, but there was no one that would hear them. They could be as loud as they wanted and no angry neighbors would bang on the walls with broomsticks. It was bliss, to say the least. Before long Levi had found that spot that made the other male turn to mush. Eren couldn't string a coherent set of words, only screaming his spouse's name as he came undone. His hips rocked along with the older male, needing to feel that immense pleasure that made their bodies glow with lust and euphoria.

Levi sat up, his arms wrapping around the other male's back as he continued to erratically thrust up into the other. Eren's hands moved to strong shoulders, bouncing up and down on the thick length inside him. Their moans heightened as did their pleasure, a heat growing between their thighs that surged through their entire bodies.

Moans echoed in harmony off of the thin walls, fingers grasping for something solid to hold on to as their climaxes approached. As they stared into each other's eyes, a shiver ran through them. It was a pleasant buzz, coating both of their hearts with a sticky sweetness that brought forth the emotions they shared with each other. They locked lips once more as they came, moaning into each other's mouths as their tongues glided against each other. Pulling apart from each other, they moaned the names that were most on their mind, white seed painting their torsos as they clutched onto each for support. Eren's body shook as his knees could no longer hold him up, completely collapsing on top of his spouse. Levi laid back down, holding the tired male against him. Their chests heaved with their heavy breaths, just laying in the comfort and warmth of each other.

The older male sensed that Eren couldn't stay awake much longer. He smiled, scooting up to the pillows and pulling the sheets over their exhausted bodies. The brunette mumbled something unintelligible, clinging tightly to the other male. "Just go to bed. We have a whole week off." Levi reassured the other as his eyes fell shut and the brunette leaned his head against the other's shoulder. He saw the ring hanging off his neck and held it in his hand. The engraving on the inside made him smile and he pressed a gentle kiss to the other's forehead before falling asleep himself.

_I will be by your side forever._


End file.
